cruise_ship_tycoon_betafandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Propulsion
This page lists different methods of Ship Propulsion. There are various ways to move your ship, as listed below. What still needs to be figured out is the speed/power usage and the kg fuel/engine usage as those are not explained in-game. Diesel Diesel is the main method of propulsion for your cruise ship, utilizing generators and fuel tanks. It's cheap to build, but very costly to run on smaller ships (pre-Mallard). The case for the Mallard-class is debatable, as it can also run with other propulsion sets with near-equal efficiency. (see below). the ratio of engines to fuel-tanks is yet unknown. One generator can pump 200000 kg to 15 knots. Hybrid Hybrid setups mix electric (listed below) and diesel setups for maximal efficiency. Diesel + Batteries Not advised unless you are making a lot of cash and are low on space. You use the batteries to get you out of port quickly but enter the next port slowly as the batteries are just used as a speed boost. Diesel + Solar + Batteries "This is considered to be the worst method of propulsion, as it takes extra money to buy and fill up the batteries." - old text. Your main propulsion should be diesel, as it is the most efficient way of traveling. However, where there is room outside of your ship you add solar panels for the speed boost. When you are not moving (aka docked) the solar panels charge the batteries, so no power gets lost. Instead of taking into account the output of the batteries, you should consider how long you are planning on staying docked and how many batteries can hold that power. Diesel + Solar This setup is very similar to the previous setup, but without the batteries. It is more economical to buy, as the batteries are expensive. During the day, both your engines and solar panels will feed into the engines, giving you a higher speed compared due to nighttime. Addendum: I now see a lot of players using the Diesel+solar method on small ships losing space they could be used for more rooms. you can move rooms outside like food and tables. this will free up space inside for more rooms. the speed boost from the solar is (in terms of profit) less than the base fare. Electric Batteries This setup might be great for starting ships, but later on your paycheck for all the power will skyrocket (assuming you want reasonable speed). This setup is usually seen for racing if you got over one million cash with a barren ship just loaded with batteries. Solar + Batteries This is the way-to-go method for long-term Heron or Raven Class ships. It's quick, space-efficient, but expensive to purchase. It's a very cheap way to run, however, allowing for $80.000+ profits on the Raven, pumping it over 50 knots. Some say the Mallard Class can run both an electric-based setup, or a diesel-based one (like hybrid without batteries), while still being profitable, but others say that the Mallard Class should only be used with a diesel-based setup in the same manner. Full Solar While a bit unusual, and definitely not efficient, you can go full solar panels without batteries or engines. It is the cheapest way to run a ship, as there is no cost for fuel or power. The drawback is that you can only sail during the daytime. The 35KW solar panels are very expensive and the power output depends on the outdoor size of your ship. As a journey takes longer to travel, you will have to adjust your supply storage.Category:Major Features